Que aguas más sucias
by Raizhel
Summary: Después de un cansador día de trabajo Nezumi y Sion toman un baño juntos... Pero no uno cualquiera...


Otro cansador día de trabajo en el Distrito oeste para Nezumi y Sion. Habían más perros para bañar que de costumbre, y la mayoría perros joven, inquietos y deseosos de jugar. Había sido el día de trabajo más pesado de Sion, quedó empapado por los perros.

Sion siempre esperaba a Nezumi con la cena lista, pero por primera vez, Nezumi llegaba a casa temprano, sólo minutos después de Sion.

-¿Nezumi?… Hoy llegas temprano… -

-¿Hum?… Sion… estás… tan sucio… - Se queda mirándolo unos segundos y avanza hasta el fondo del cuarto sacándose un poco de ropa.

-Lo sé. Hoy fue el primer baño de unos perros, y fue bastante pesado hacerlo… - Nezumi abraza a Sion desde atrás -…Nezumi… Te vas a ensuciar…-

-No importa…-

Se hace un silencio. Nezumi sentía tan bien a Sion entre sus brazos, y Sion sentía tan bien a Nezumi abrazándole.

-…Nezumi… Tengo que preparar algo para comer…-

-No importa… Está bien así…-

Nuevamente ambos callan.

-Sion. Ven, nos vamos a bañar juntos….-

-¿Ah?…-

-Ahora. Vamos -

Nezumi toma la mano de Sion y lo lleva hasta la tina, hecha a correr el agua, y comienza a desnudarlo a la fuerza.

-¡Waa! ¡Nezumi! ¡Más lento! No seas tan bruto… Además, lo puedo hacer por mí mismo…- Sion intenta taparse con su camisa.

-De acuerdo. Sólo… date prisa… -Nezumi se comienza a sacar la ropa.

-¡Hmm! -Las mejillas de Sion se sonrojan.

-¿Qué ocurre?… Estas completamente sonrojado -Le dice en un tono burlón.

-No… No te burles de mí, por favor. Es la primera vez que tomaré un baño compartido…-

Nezumi entra a la tina, rebalsando un poco el agua. Con su mano extendida invita a Sion a hacerle compañía. Este tímidamente termina de sacarse su camisa y entra.

-¿Por qué te sientas en el otro extremo? ¿Cómo crees que podré lavarte tan lejos? -Nezumi le señala que debe sentarse entre sus piernas.

-N-nezumi… -Sion intenta esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas tras sus rodillas -…No es necesario que me ayudes… Puedo hacerlo solo…-

-Sion… Si tu no vienes, yo iré. La idea de bañarnos juntos, es estar juntos… ¿no crees?… -

-D-de acuerdo… -Sion se gira lentamente, sin dejar al descubierto su rostro y se impulsa de espaldas suavemente hacia Nezumi.

-Sion… No tienes por que estar tan nervioso, no es la primera vez que te veo así… -

-¿A-así?…- Nezumi pone un poco de shampoo en su mano y comienza a frotarlo en el cabello de Sion.

-No te pongas tenso. Si hemos dormido juntos, ¿por qué no nos podemos bañar junto?-

-L-lo siento… -Sion aún permanecía con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

-Sion…- toma un poco de agua con un jarro y lo vacía sobre Sion para enjuagarle el cabello.

-¿S-si…?-

Nezumi toma por el mentón a Sion y lo besa. Ya no eran las mejillas, si no su rostro entero el que se había ruborizado. Una vez más rápidamente vuelve a esconderse entre sus rodillas.

-Sion…-

-…-

-…Sion-

-…- Sion no respondía, ni se movía.

-…Sion… ¿Estás bien?…- Nezumi gira un poco a Sion, y este estaba sangrando de narices -¡Sion!…-

-¿Ah?… N-nezumi… -Sion pasa su mano cerca de su nariz, se percata de la sangre y toma algo para retener la sangre.

Después de unos minutos la hemorragia se detuvo y todo volvió a como estaba.

-L-lo… siento…-Dice un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?…-

-Porque… mi nariz comenzó a sangrar… tuvimos que cambiar el agua, y también… ensucie tu ropa…-

-¿¡….! Há… Hahahahaha…. Sion… Eres tan lindo… Me gusta que te preocupes por esas pequeñeces… -Nezumi pasa sus brazos por debajo de los de Sion y le comienza a tocar el estomago.

-Nezumi… Si haces cosas así de nuevo, me volverá a sangrar la nariz…-

-¿Te gusta… esto?- lentamente baja su mano, casi llegando a la entre pierna de Sion.

-¡Hhnn~! Ne…Nezumi… Detente… -Inconcientemente Sion estiró sus piernas lentamente dejando más espacio a Nezumi.

-¿En verdad quieres que me detenga… Sion?…-Con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciarle el mentón mientras que con la otra tomaba el miembro de Sion.

-Nezumi… Hug~… -Sion relaja un poco sus brazos y las deja caer sobre las piernas de Nezumi.

-Sion… ¿Quieres que me detenga?…-

-…Hhmm~… -

-¿Sion…?-

-…- No había respuesta.

-…Tomaré eso como un "sigue"…- Nezumi lentamente y con cuidado comienza a frotar la entre pierna de Sion.

-…Hgg~… -Sion se relaja completamente. Deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Nezumi y suelta un pequeño gemido.

-…Sion… -Le besa el cuello suavemente y frota con sus dos manos.

-…Nezumi… Hugh~~…-Sion pone sus manos sobre las de Nezumi. Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero era tan intenso que lo descontrolaba. Aún así no oponía resistencia al toque de Nezumi.

-…Sion… ¿Estas bien?…-

-Nezumi… tengo que ir al baño…. Detente…-

-No es necesario. Espera un poco….- Nezumi frota más rápido.

-Nezumi… Detente… Siento que…. ¡Haa~!…-

-Sion… Eres un niño muy malo… Te has corrido en mi mano…-

-¿Eh…?- Nezumi lame uno de sus dedos - Eso es… -

-¿Nunca antes te habías tocado?-

-…No…-

-Por eso te has venido tan rápido… Acabo de llevarme la mitad de tu virginidad…-

-¿Heh?…- Sion no asimilaba las palabras de Nezumi.

Sion con el "impacto" se volteo.

-¿Sabes algo…? Quiero hacerte algo…-

-¿He…? ¿Q-qué… tipo de "algo"…?-

-Algo que te hará sentir bien. Siéntate ahí -Sion se sienta en el borde de la tina.

-…N-nezumi… Pero así no es justo… No es justo de que solamente tu me hagas sentir bien… -

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Nezumi se sienta en el centro de la tina de una manera arrogante.

-…Ah… N-no lo sé… Dime l que me ibas a hacer y yo te lo haré… -dice confiado.

-…Hum…-Nezumi sonríe -…Lamer… -humedece sus labios -… Iba a lamerte… ¿Crees qué puedas hacerlo?…-le dice desafiante.

-Sí. Lo haré…-

Nezumi sonríe y se cambia de posición con Sion, quedando él sentado en el borde de la tina.

-¿Tienes al menos una idea de cómo hacerlo?… -

-N-no… -Nezumi levanta un poco la cabeza de Sion.

-Ten cuidado con los dientes, sólo debes lamer. Hazlo a tu ritmo y si sientes que en verdad no puedes, simplemente no te obligues y déjalo…-besa levemente el pómulo izquierdo de Sion.

-…Lo haré lo mejor que pueda…-toma con sus manos temblorosas el miembro de Nezumi y lentamente comienza a frotarlo.

-…Sion…-

-Estoy bien… Es mi primera vez haciendo algo así. No sé si lo hago bien…-

-Si no lo quieres hacer… no te fuerces…-

-¡Quiero hacerlo, y lo haré! -lentamente y con extremo cuidado, Sion mete en su boca el miembro de Nezumi.

-Hm~…-Nezumi suelta en pequeño gemido.

Sion mira hacia arriba preguntándole si está bien. Nezumi le hace un gesto para que siga.

Cada vez metía más adentro el miembro de Nezumi en su boca.

-Sion… -le levanta el flequillo -…Quiero ver tu rostro… -sonríe -te ves como todo un pervertido…-Sion se detiene.

-¡No me digas cosas vergonzosas! -mira por un instante el miembro de Nezumi -…¿Si lo hago sólo con mi lengua se sentirá igual de bien… Nezumi?…-Las mejillas de Nezumi se sonrojaron un poco.

-…Prueba tú mismo…-

Con la mano de Nezumi aún sosteniendo el flequillo de Sion, este comienza a lamer lentamente desde abajo hacia arriba.

-…Hmm~… Nezumi… está… mucho más duro….-hace que Nezumi se sonroje.

-¡…! ¡C-claro que va a estar más duro!… -

-Eso quiere decir que te gusta mucho más de esta manera…- vuelve a lamer.

-Sion… ¿en qué piensas cuando lames?… ¿acaso es tan sabroso que lo haces con tantas ganas?… Sion…-

-…Nezumi… hablas mucho… -Sion se levanta y se comienza a sentar en las piernas de Nezumi.

-¿Sion…?-

-Adentro…-

-¡¿…? ¿Sion…? Sion… Dejémoslo hasta aquí- Trata de alejar un poco a Sion.

-…¿Por qué?…-

-¿Sion… Crees que es igual de fácil como hacerlo con una mujer?-

-…No… pero…. Estoy dispuesto por ti… -

-…Ya déjalo…- Nezumi se levanta con la disposición de volver al cuarto.

-Déjame… Al menos déjame terminar…-

-No… Lo harás otro día…-Nezumi sale de la tina y se envuelve con una tolla -Date prisa o te enfermarás ahí.- Sion sumiso obedece.

Juntos regresan al cuarto, se visten y Sion comienza a preparar la cena. Una vez lista comienzan a comerla y a platicar.

-Sion… ¿te molestaste por no dejarte hacerlo?…-

-No… ¿Por qué?…-

Nezumi mira fijamente a Sion. Sin decir palabra alguna, hace su plato a un lado y sin motivo alguno besa a Sion.

-Te prometo que la próxima terminaremos todo…-

Sion se sonroja un poco y apoya si frente en la de Nezumi.

Fin~


End file.
